


Memories

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Series: ACD Fics [41]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Caretaking, Comfort Sex, Doctor John Watson, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29744061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: The rust-colored water reminded Watson of other places and times
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: ACD Fics [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1368016
Comments: 16
Kudos: 83





	Memories

I leaned over the basin, scrubbing my hands and trying not to watch the blood-stained water. In truth I was nearly trembling, only long practice keeping my hands steady and my breathing normal. But the rusty water reminded me of some of my darkest days and nights.

Holmes and I hadn’t come here with the expectation that I’d be treating a wounded man, but as sometimes happened, life forced my hand. In this case, the murderer had been seeking to remove a loose end and we happened to be at the right place to prevent it. While Lestrade and Holmes went after our suspect, I had treated the gunshot victim with all the easy practice of one who has seen war.

The man was recovering and in his bed, others watching over him, while I was down the hall scrubbing his blood from under my nails. He would live, I reminded myself, and I had not hesitated in my duty as a doctor or a soldier.

The door opened and closed behind me. I didn’t need to look in the mirror to recognize Holmes’s gait. He wrapped his arms around me and took my hands, wrapping them in a warm towel. I closed my eyes and leaned back against him, letting him be my strength as he gently dried my hands.

When he finished, he turned me around. I leaned against his chest, truthfully too exhausted to even pretend. He held me gently and kissed my temple. "Let's go home," he said softly.

I nodded and took a breath, straightening my clothes and getting myself in order. He brushed my hair into place with his fingers and opened the door, gesturing me out. I knew he was disposing of the water and the towel for me, but I let him do so, heading down the hall to check in on my patient.

He was asleep, his softened features making him look young, as had so many others I'd labored to save. His fiance sat by his bedside, watching him. She started to stand and thank me but I shook my head; it was enough for me to know he would live.

She nodded and I stepped back into the hall, scrubbing my face in my hands for a moment before gathering myself and going down the stairs. I smiled softly at the waiting hansom, knowing that Holmes was endeavoring to make things as easy as possible for me.

Holmes moved to help me up and I settled next to him. There was no need to speak; we simply leaned against one another. I knew that the suspect was in custody and was no longer a danger and the case had been solved. He'd give me any other details I needed later.

We arrived at Baker Street and I trudged up the steps. Mrs. Hudson was just topping off two cups of tea. "I drew a bath for you," she said, then turned and let herself out.

"I called ahead," said Holmes. "She's not developed abilities as a mind reader. Well, no more than she already was." There was amusement in his tone as he shrugged out of his coat and hung it up before reaching to help me with mine.

I stepped over and took only a brief sip of tea before going to the bath. Holmes gave me space, no doubt finishing his own tea. By the time he joined me I was relaxing in the water, letting the warmth seep into my bones.

He stripped out of his clothes and stepped in to join me, gathering me in his arms. I sighed and kissed him. "Thank you."

He hummed in acknowledgment, reaching for a cloth to wash me. I allowed him, feeling the warm glow of love in his gentle touch and care.

In the normal course of things, I was often tending to Holmes, but I did not mind these moments. If anything they only affirmed for me all the more that there would be no one else in my life but him.

When the water began to grow cold we helped one another out of the tub and dried each other off. I leaned in to kiss him and he eagerly kissed me back. We made our way to our bed and I landed on my back. He reached for the oil by our bedside and made a show of reaching back to prepare himself. I wet my lips and rest my hand on his thighs, enjoying the view. 

Holmes set the oil aside and guided himself down onto my manhood. I moaned softly and closed my eyes as I filled him, feeling grounded in the familiar sensations. His lips found mine and I wrapped my arms around him, bracing my feet so that I could thrust up.

Soft sounds of pleasure escaped his lips, driving me on. I rolled us over and adjusted his legs so that I could take him deeper. He held me as I held him and we moved together in this comfortable and familiar dance.

But it was not a dance I took for granted. I was lucky to be alive, lucky to fall into this man's orbit, lucky that he felt the same for me as I for him. This was our sanctuary and our truth.

I kissed him again as I felt my climax near. He squeezed around me, knowing just how to drive me over the edge. I groaned and filled him, feeling the pleasure drive away the ghosts that had haunted my afternoon.

When I came back to myself I found that he was also spent. He rolled me onto my side and got up to fetch something to wash us up with. I lay in our bed, smiling softly, relaxed.

Holmes returned quickly and cleaned me up, then climbed into bed by my side. "You're a good man," he said quietly, stealing one more kiss. 

In the fading light, his hand landed on one of my battle scars. Shivering, I picked up that hand and kissed his knuckles. "As are you," I said. "And I am glad to be here."

"Fate would not be so cruel as to have prevented our meeting," said Holmes. "Rest, I know you're tired and you've had a long day."

"I may have bad dreams," I warned him.

"And I will be here no matter what," Holmes promised.

I settled against his chest, letting his heartbeat lull me to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to Scaredycat5240 for the prompt. Thank you to the artstudentyouhate for reading it over


End file.
